Anything for you
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: "Todo por ti", esas palabras toman sentido cuando se trata de quien va a estar contigo en todo momento vivo o muerto...


_Hii~! n.n espero que les guste!. Por si les interesa el titulo lo saque de una cancion de Evanescence "Anything for you" :). Well, los dejo leer!_

_

* * *

__Hacia frio. Los copos de nieve caen sobre la majestuosa iglesia; la gente pasa y deja ofrendas, algunos rezan. En la hermosa postal hay alguien que distorsiona su "perfecta" imagen._

_En una esquina, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, interrumpe con la pureza del blanco y la ensucia con la maldad del negro. Su rostro inexpresivo, apunta hacia la iglesia y asusta a los visitantes que huyen de el. Su piel, que comúnmente esta bronceada, es blanca; Su pelo, oculto bajo una capucha, cubre sus ojos, dándole una imagen peligrosa._

_Todos los que pasan a su lado no se atreven a mirarlo, temiendo un ataque; nadie nota las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas sonrojadas, nadie nota el frio vacio que el joven siente en su pecho, nadie nota la perdida en sus ojos verdes, nadie nota nada._

_Tocan las campanas en la iglesia, las puertas se abren dejando salir a una mujer vestida completamente de negro. En sus manos sostiene un ramo de claveles rojos._

_Detrás de ella salen cuatro personas sosteniendo un cajón. Bajan las escaleras y se dirigen a coche fúnebre que se encuentra detrás del muchacho. El joven se hace a un lado dejando pasar a las personas; de la iglesia van saliendo el resto de la gente._

_Los cuatro hombres meten el ataúd con cuidado dentro del auto, y uno de ellos le abre la puerta a la mujer para que entre._

_La gente se va, y solo quedan él y el coche. El auto arranca y se dirige hacia el cementerio, el joven corre tras el, sabiendo que no lo alcanzara que ya es tarde, pero eso no le importa._

_El frio viento le da en la cara, tirando su capucha y revelando un rizo que sobresale de los demás._

_El coche esta un par de cuadras adelantado y el cruza sin fijarse, un camión se dirije hacia el a toda velocidad pero no lo atropella. Sigue asi hasta llegar al cementerio, donde es hora del entierro._

_Entra y observa desde lejos la ceremonia, el ataúd esta siendo enterrado y los familiares y amigos pasan a dar el ultimo adiós. En ningún momento se acerca a los demás, a fin de cuentas la única persona que lo quería estaba muerta._

_La ceremonia termino, los "invitados" se retiran en grupos uno tras otro, los últimos en irse son los familiares y amigos mas cercanos __"no soy ninguno de ellos" __piensa el chico._

_No hay nadie._

_El joven se acerca a la tumba y mira lo escrito:_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

_Hijo,amigo y novio( __"de un idiota que acabo con su vida"__) _

_1975-2011_

"_Moriste muy joven, con solo 36 años Antonio. Todavía no entiendo porque hiciste eso"_

"_**Lo hice porque te quería, te quiero y querré Lovi"**_

"_No me hagas esto, por favor…no me recuerdes mi equivocación"_

"_**que equivocación? Lovi tu no te equivocaste en nada"**_

"_Si lo hice, deje que te sacrificaras por mi,¡ si no fuera por mi tu todavía estarías vivo! Yo tenia que haber muerto no tu bastardo!"_

"_**Cállate Lovino! Si hay algo que no lamento haber echo en toda en mi vida es haberte salvado! Conocerte fue lo mejor de mi vida"**_

"_Cállate tu, que a mi no me callas! Para ti es fácil decir todo eso, yo soy el que tendrá que vivir sin verte ¿Crees que me será fácil despertar sin ti al lado mio? No lo soportare!"_

"_**Tenia que estar muerto para que tu digas que me amas, eres cruel Lovi~"**_

"_Aun muerto eres un diota"_

"_**Pero soy el idiota que amas, no lo olvides"**_

"_No podría…pometeme que no te enojaras."_

"_**Por que me enojaría?"**_

"_Solo promételo"_

"_**Bien lo prometo"**_

"_Esperame un rato, nos veremos en unas horas"_

"_**Lovi, júrame que no iras a tomar veganza!"**_

"_No puedo prometerte nada Antonio"_

"_**¡LOVINO!"**_

_Afuera del cementerio unos tipos esperan al chico. El sale del cementerio armado solo con un cuchillo, es lo único que necesita._

_Una pelea a muerte empieza fuera del cementerio, todos los desconocidos están muertos y el chico, de nombre Lovino, esta agonizando._

_Con sus ultimas fuerzas se acerca hasta la tumba de su amante, novio pareja y ex futuro esposo. Se abraza a su lapida, como si fuera a escapar._

_En pocos minutos volverá a reencontrarse con el amor de su vida y su muerte. _

"_Ti amo bastardo"_

"_**Te amo Lovi"**_

_La oscuridad se apoderando de sus ojos._

"_**Te esperare"**_

"_Esperaras mucho, no creo que Dio me deje subir por lo que hice"_

"_**Tranquilo Lovi, yo estoy donde tu estes"**_

"_Supongo que estaras en el infierno entonces"_

"_**No me importa si es el infierno, el cielo, el purgatorio o lo que sea, si tu estas conmigo Lovi, estare bien"**_

_Lovino cerro sus ojos, sonrio y se dejo llevar por la muerte._

"_**Tu sonrisa es hermosa"**_

_**._._._._.._..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Antonio.**_

_Lovino._

_Historia relatada._

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Se aceptan tomatazos, sartenazos, etc.**_

_**Ciao.**_


End file.
